<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>德拉科在衣柜里藏了什么 by Avadale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543488">德拉科在衣柜里藏了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale'>Avadale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>已经被抓到马尔福庄园的哈利·波特居然还能轻易逃脱。伏地魔为此大发雷霆。在接受完属于自己的处罚后，德拉科心神不宁地回到卧室，惊骇地发现有一个受伤的波特在他的衣柜里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科避开母亲担忧的目光，拖着脚步独自回到房间。</p><p>这两个钻心咒是他应得的，黑魔王无比震怒他没能认出波特导致大难不死的男孩再次逃过一劫——感谢梅林黑魔王还没想到德拉科是故意的，不过卢修斯肯定知道了，他父亲脸上流露出的失望和责备让德拉科呼吸困难。可父亲还是挡在他面前试图保护他。</p><p>隐瞒波特的身份是德拉科第一次遵从自己内心的选择，可这么一次选择非但没让他摆脱神秘人带来的压力和噩梦，反而把马尔福的处境推向更糟糕的地步：不要说重新获得黑魔王的倚重，如果不是卢修斯的哀求德拉科肯定已经死了。然而波特可能根本不需要他的这种隐瞒。永远有人会在紧急时刻帮助他们的救世主过关，绝对的。</p><p>疯姨妈尖声的叫骂。父母的眼神。波特变形的脸。黑魔王可怕的咒语。德拉科难以处理这一切，可是他又能做什么？他还可以做什么？</p><p>德拉科坐在床上，把脸埋在自己手掌中，然后发现人在最绝望的时候甚至哭不出来。</p><p>更绝望的是，下一刻德拉科在他床上发现了不正常的血迹，鲜红的，甚至还是潮湿的。断断续续的血迹从床尾延伸到地毯，最终指向紧闭着的衣柜。</p><p>显然这里有一个流着血的入侵者。德拉科知道他应该立刻通知庄园的守卫，或者卢修斯，或者任何一个至少还拿着魔杖可以进行攻击的食死徒，可他没有，他就这么打开了衣柜的门，即使因此被一道致命的咒语击中也没关系。死亡也是一种逃避的手段。</p><p>然而衣柜里没有死亡，也没有咒语，只有一个见鬼的哈利·波特坐在德拉科最喜欢的那件羊绒大衣上，尴尬地朝着他举起流血不止的胳膊：“Hi？”</p><p>德拉科直接关上了柜子。</p><p>他肯定眼花了，或者出现了幻觉。波特几个小时前刚刚从他家的客厅逃走，还砸碎了纳西莎定制的水晶吊灯。他疯了才会幻想有一个波特躲在他的衣柜里。黑魔王要搞疯一个人太容易了，疯子什么都可能看到。</p><p>“马尔福。”衣柜被从内部推开一条缝，救世主的声音从里面传来。</p><p>德拉科回到床上坐下，试图还原自己刚才的姿势。</p><p>“马尔福？”救世主连他那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋都从衣柜里探出来了！这家伙什么时候能学会不让自己的眼镜动不动就碎掉！</p><p>德拉科一动不动。</p><p>“马尔福！”柜子里的格兰芬多提高了声音。</p><p>“小声点！”德拉科立刻跳了起来，冲过去把波特的脑袋推回衣柜里，“你是想把整个马尔福庄园的食死徒都叫来吗！要是被发现你在这里，我们就都死定了！”</p><p>哈利眨着眼睛问：“为什么？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“为什么我在这里会让你也死掉？”波特的绿眼睛盯着人看的时候着实讨厌，“为什么不告诉他们那个是我？”</p><p>“我认不出来！你想想你当时是个什么鬼样子！”</p><p>哈利静静地说：“不，你知道那就是我。”</p><p>德拉科看着他。哈利·波特，被命运选中的男孩，白巫师们寄予厚望的救世主，也不过是个刚成年的学生，只占了他衣柜里那么一点点空间。就是这么一个男孩真的威胁到了黑魔王。</p><p>哈利又有从衣柜里钻出来的趋势：“好吧，可能需要我先坦诚一点。听着，当时我看到贝拉特里克斯从后面偷袭，就返回去想拉开多比……我确信我做到了，接下来我也说不出具体发生了什么，总之幻影移形结束以后我发现自己没到达本来的目的地，而是趴在一张陌生的床上。可能是家养小精灵的魔法出了什么问题。”</p><p>德拉科的目光落在哈利手臂上，那里扎着一把眼熟的银匕首（毫无疑问属于他的疯姨妈），血不停地从伤口溢出，让本来就憔悴的波特看上去更加凄惨。</p><p>哈利顺着他的目光也看向自己的手臂：“我不是有意把血弄得到处都是，但这个上面好像有什么黑魔法。”</p><p>“的确，黑魔法。”德拉科拧着眉毛说，“如果你不介意一个食死徒的话。可以到浴室来，我帮你处理它。”</p><p>哈利立刻从衣柜里出来了：“我当然不介意你。”</p><p>“等等，波特，你手里拿着什么？”</p><p>哈利看了一眼手里拖着的巫师袍：“你的旧衣服，我想。”</p><p>德拉科瞪着他：“你拿着我的衣服干什么！”</p><p>“我需要把自己这身血糊糊的衣服换掉，呃……可能光有一件巫师袍不太够。”</p><p>德拉科一把抽走他手里的那件袍子：“你应该管我要身新的，圣人波特。”</p><p>*</p><p>哈利躺在充满青柠檬泡泡的浴缸里，任由热水浸透每一个毛孔，感到久违的舒适。</p><p>这当然不是享受的好时机，但在马尔福的概念里洗澡似乎就等同于一个豪华温暖的浴缸，哈利根本没来得及说他只想弄点水冲一下。</p><p>不过这样也好。哈利看了一眼旁边认真研究自己手臂上伤口的金发斯莱特林，由衷地感谢起那些遮盖了他全身的泡泡。难以想象自己全裸着展露在马尔福面前。</p><p>德拉科说：“这匕首几乎穿透了你的手臂……我会拔掉它，你得忍着点疼。”</p><p>哈利点头：“没问题，只要你能让它不继续流血。”</p><p>德拉科想了想，递给他一小瓶暗紫色的魔药：“先喝一半。”</p><p>哈利拔掉软木塞，顿时被魔药的气味冲得皱起了脸：“我简直在喝弗洛伯毛虫的大便。”</p><p>他飞速吞下一口魔药，然后一头扎进清新的洗浴泡泡里，试图把那种可怕的味道从鼻腔中驱赶出去。</p><p>德拉科有点吃惊他真的毫不犹豫就喝了：“你也不怕我给你的是毒药。”</p><p>哈利抬起脸，一串发光的泡泡顺着他被打湿的头发滑下去：“你不会。”</p><p>德拉科慢吞吞地说：“看来救世主忘了他身边的是一个多么阴险卑鄙又可悲的食死徒。”</p><p>哈利没法反驳这个，他的确是这么想马尔福的，至少今天之前一直都是。然而不管如何看待那个斯莱特林之前的行为，从个人物品上认出这个房间属于德拉科的时候哈利松了一口气，要不是担心会有别人进来，他可能会在那张床上睡一会儿。大概是因为德拉科在危急关头包庇了他。</p><p>哈利嘀咕：“反正我知道你不会就这么毒死我。”</p><p>德拉科点头：“好的，格兰芬多的直觉，加十分。”</p><p>他苍白修长的手指按住了哈利的伤口，造成一阵尖锐的疼痛，刀柄被德拉科握住的时候哈利觉得他的骨骼被触动了，可怕的腐蚀感顺着手臂涌向他全身，紧接着是更激烈的痛，整只右臂仿佛被硬生生劈开的那种痛，哈利不得不咬住嘴唇才没叫出声。好在这种难以忍受的疼痛只持续了不到一秒，顶峰过去，哈利在逐渐减轻的灼痛中感到一种令人舒适微凉，居然来自德拉科按在他伤口上的手。</p><p>“疤头？”德拉科提醒他，“可以把另外一半药剂也喝下去了。还有补血剂。白鲜在最小的瓶子里，我想你知道该怎么用。”</p><p>哈利胡乱点着头。这个金发巫师脸上手上都沾着刺眼的血，是刚才替他拔刀时候溅到的，虽然哈利知道那是他自己的血，还是免不了被勾起一些不太好的回忆。</p><p>德拉科松开他，转身出去：“接下来应该用不到我了。”</p><p>哈利把自己整个浸进浴缸。</p><p>*</p><p>德拉科拿给他的是一身崭新的家居服，装模作样的银灰色，袖口用银线绣着暗纹，哈利辨认了一会儿才读出那是德拉科的名字。过分讲究的纯血家族，希望他们也能讲究一下自己的人品操守。</p><p>从浴室出去的时候德拉科正靠坐在床头研究一只水晶球，不知道他用了什么方法，窗外的景色被完整地投射到这个水晶球中，那双浅色的眼睛中倒映出迟归的鸟飞过夜色。</p><p>德拉科放下手中的东西：“现在我们该谈谈了。波特，你不能一直待在这里。”</p><p>哈利说：“我也想马上离开，但我的双面镜碎片不在身上，叫多比也没有回音。”</p><p>“双面镜？多比？”德拉科闭了一下眼睛，“算了，你的秘密跟我无关，只确定一点：圣人波特现在对怎么离开这里无计可施了？”</p><p>“也不完全是，如果你能帮忙的话——”</p><p>没等哈利说出他的计划，那只水晶球突然发出刺眼的闪光，接着清晰地呈现了贝拉特里克斯扭曲的脸。</p><p>德拉科顿时脸色苍白：“快躲起来，她要来了！”</p><p>哈利意识到这个水晶球肯定有什么监测魔法，转身就想回衣柜去，可水晶球发出更耀眼的闪光，然后熄灭了。德拉科咬着牙说：“来不及了！”——接着他表现出了绝佳的找球手素质，用无比迅速的动作把哈利拉到了床上，按着这个黑发格兰芬多的脑袋把他整个塞进自己被子里：“尽量靠紧我，别乱动，就当你自己是个枕头！”</p><p>哈利刚刚找稳定的姿势，就听到房门被咒语破开的声音，贝拉特里克斯尖叫着冲进来：“德拉科，告诉我，你究竟有没有认出哈利·波特！”</p><p>然后是纳西莎的声音：“贝拉，你给我出去，不许这么对我儿子说话！”</p><p>黑暗中哈利什么都看不到，也不知道从外面看他们是不是掩饰得足够好，他想用个混淆咒，可魔杖被留在衣柜里了，他的，或者说是德拉科的，反正都是指同一根。</p><p>现在他只能像德拉科说的那样，紧紧贴在这个从一年级就跟他作对的斯莱特林身上，尽量让自己隐没在被单起伏的褶皱中。德拉科弓起一条腿，给哈利营造更多躲藏的空间，但这影响不了太多，家居服还是太薄，哈利能清楚地感受到另一个少年身上的温度，和呼吸的起伏。</p><p>德拉科说：“我不能确定，我说过了。我跟波特没那么熟悉。”</p><p>不太熟悉的波特正把脑袋搁在他腹部，通过胸腔振动听到了这句话。熟不熟悉都没有意义了，哈利确定再熟悉的朋友都没跟他离得这么近过，简直要把身体的每个部分都粘在一起。德拉科的手紧紧按在哈利背上，紧张的情绪被传递过来，哈利不禁抱住了他的腰，认为这样能多少安抚一点对方。</p><p>杂乱的脚步声传来，贝拉特里克斯的声音在更近的地方响起：“防护屏障？你用这个干什么，拦着我过去吗！”</p><p>德拉科说：“不……只是，只是我不这样没法安心睡着。”</p><p>贝拉特里克斯高声喊道：“你怕什么！如果你全心忠诚于黑魔王，有什么值得不安的！”</p><p>德拉科按在哈利背上的手劲重到把他弄痛，哈利也更用力地拥抱回去。</p><p>“够了！”纳西莎发怒了，“难道你信任那些在庄园里随意进出的外人吗！德拉科才十七岁，刚刚承受了不必要的惩罚，他觉得不安有什么问题吗！”</p><p>德拉科说：“妈妈，我……”</p><p>“别想那么多，小龙。”纳西莎快速地说。这位母亲可能做了什么，贝拉特里克斯不再出声了，房间里很快彻底安静下来，哈利耳朵里只能听到德拉科一声又一声的心跳。</p><p>终于，德拉科全身的肌肉放松了，像脱了力一样倒在床上，哈利迟疑着从被子里钻出来，把下巴搁在他胸口：“呃，你还好吗？”</p><p>德拉科居然看着他笑了，摸了一把哈利的头发，懒洋洋地说：“好极了。”</p><p>这天晚上他们分享了同一张床，睡到后半夜德拉科迷迷糊糊把哈利抓去怀里，像龙抱着宝石那样紧紧抱住，哈利给他弄得有点热，不得不把一条腿伸到了被子外面。</p><p>意外安稳的一夜睡眠。</p><p>*</p><p>德拉科硬邦邦地说：“波特，你是在嘲笑我吗。”</p><p>“我是认真的！人体变形咒，我们都知道那个，”哈利否认，“你可以把我变成任何你喜欢的小动物，放在口袋里带出去，这是最实际的办法。”</p><p>“顺便让你跳个芭蕾？”</p><p>哈利把山楂木魔杖塞回德拉科手里，视死如归地闭上眼睛：“算了，你一定要觉得这是嘲笑也没关系。来嘲笑我吧。”</p><p>德拉科拿着自己失而复得的魔杖：“波特，趴在我手掌里咪咪叫的时候你不要后悔。”</p><p>“哇，你喜欢小猫？真是猛男的兴趣。”</p><p>“闭嘴，疤头！”</p><p>刺耳的响声从魔杖顶端发出，德拉科确定自己念对了咒语，然而什么都没发生，波特脑袋上连一根猫毛都没有多。德拉科惊讶地看着自己的魔杖：“……它不听从我。”</p><p>哈利睁开眼睛：“不可能，这就是你的那一根。”</p><p>“大概是因为……”</p><p>“你说什么？”哈利突兀地凑到德拉科面前，“大概是什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”德拉科摇了摇头，“我想还是联系你们的人，让那只家养小精灵再来带你走比较可靠。”</p><p>哈利拒绝：“不，我不能透漏其他人的位置。”</p><p>德拉科奇异地说：“波特，我搞不明白你对我究竟是信任还是不信任，宁愿让我对你用这么危险的咒语也不肯告诉我一个联络方式。”</p><p>哈利说：“我相信你心里一直存在光明。但我没资格用别人的安全去赌……当然赌我自己的就没关系了，输了我也乐意。”</p><p>有好几分钟德拉科没有说话，只是深深地看着他。哈利接受过这个人的无数目光，嘲弄的，恶意的，憎恨的，（也可能有羡慕的和担心的），但没有一次他在德拉科·马尔福的注视中感到耳朵发烫。</p><p>最终，德拉科平静地说：“不，我心里的光明早就熄灭了。”</p><p>*</p><p>德拉科穿着长长的斗篷离开了庄园，幻影移形到安全地带，才从口袋里掏出一只巴掌大的小猫。</p><p>“波特，我说过好几次不要抓我的大腿！”</p><p>无辜的绿眼睛望着他。</p><p>“好吧，你赢了。”德拉科嘀咕着，小心地把手里的毛团搁在地上，取出魔杖解除了变形。</p><p>哈利一恢复，立刻争辩：“你一走动我就在口袋里晃来晃去，我必须抓住点什么固定我自己！”</p><p>“索命咒都没有杀死你，在口袋里晃一会儿会吗？”</p><p>“哈利·波特不会在马尔福的口袋里被晃死，可是一只没断奶的小猫会！”</p><p>德拉科把山楂木魔杖递给他：“拿着你的牛奶瓶，大难不死的小猫。”</p><p>哈利愣了一下：“什么？”</p><p>“我的魔杖。”德拉科催促他，“当然，也不能说是我的了，它更愿意听从你。”</p><p>“除了第一次，之后你都能顺利用它施咒了。”哈利知道魔杖对一个巫师有多重要，尤其在他失去了自己的那根之后，“可能那个意外只是因为不够熟悉咒语。”</p><p>“那只是因为你准许我使用它，魔杖忠于自己的主人。”</p><p>哈利问：“那最开始呢？最开始，在它还的确是你的魔杖的时候，它又是听从了什么才投向我？”</p><p>德拉科回答不出：“魔杖易主有很复杂的规则，谁能说得清呢。总之，它现在是你的了。”</p><p>哈利固执地不肯接过它。</p><p>德拉科叹着气说：“就算你不想要它，我也不能带着它回庄园。否则我没法解释为什么被哈利·波特抢走的魔杖又回来了。”</p><p>这个理由非常有力。哈利别扭地从德拉科手中取走了他的山楂木。而且他的确需要一根魔杖，德拉科的这根他用起来顺手极了，跟其他任何人借他的相比。</p><p>金发斯莱特林突然向他伸出一只手：“再见，波特。”</p><p>哈利觉得胸口被什么哽了一下，慢慢握住那只手：“再见，马尔福。”</p><p>*</p><p>送走衣柜里的救世主之后，德拉科一边松了口气，一边又有些不是滋味。</p><p>他发誓他没有舍不得波特，可他必须承认，尽管窝藏波特的事让他身上的风险变得更大更可怕（一旦黑魔王发现这个马尔福全家立刻会变成尸体），却短暂地让他从深不见底的绝望中挣脱，阻止了他在昨天夜里独自崩溃。</p><p>哈利·波特大概真的拥有黑魔王无法掌控的力量，那个男孩能让一个食死徒在深渊里看到光。</p><p>现在这个食死徒要回深渊里去了，德拉科一直挨到晚上，才不得不走向静默在夜色中的马尔福庄园。这里已经不是他熟悉的家，不再是曾经的乐园，碎掉的水晶灯还散落在地上，纳西莎安静地在黑暗中等她的儿子回来。</p><p>“妈妈？”</p><p>“德拉科，你感觉好些了吗？”</p><p>德拉科感到愧疚，他对哈利的帮助不光是背叛了黑魔王，也背叛了他的父母。他亲吻纳西莎的额头：“我没事，就是……就是想出去走走。”</p><p>纳西莎点头：“这个时候，多出去走走也好。”</p><p>虽然德拉科已经高出自己很多，这位母亲还是像牵着当年那个小男孩一样，陪他一路走过黑暗的走廊，回到自己的房间。</p><p>“妈妈，”德拉科突然地说，“如果黑魔王真的胜利了，会怎么样？”</p><p>纳西莎温柔又悲伤地说：“不会怎么样。”</p><p>德拉科喉咙发疼：“会一直像现在这样，没有尽头吗……”</p><p>纳西莎抱住了他：“小龙，别想那么多。”</p><p>德拉科几乎想要向母亲诉说他的彷徨——如果没看到衣柜的门轻轻动了一下的话。</p><p>那肯定不是错觉。今天黑魔王没对他用咒语，他没被搞疯。纳西莎惊讶地发现她的儿子瞬间挺直了身体，像是变成了刚踏入赛场的斗士，坚决地推着她的肩膀说：“我知道了，妈妈，你也早点休息吧。”</p><p>不论如何纳西莎离开的时候还是放心的，她儿子的精神状况比她以为的还要好一点。可能出去走走的确有用。而德拉科，一确定他母亲真的离开了，立刻冲过去拉开了衣柜的门，低声咆哮：“怎么回事！”</p><p>就像他想的，上午刚被送出去的波特又回到了他的衣柜里，身上还穿着德拉科之前借他的新衣服。</p><p>“多比送我过来的，他不太喜欢这里，就先走了。”哈利朝着他抱怨，“你去哪儿了？我等了你至少三个小时，还以为神秘人把你干掉了。”</p><p>德拉科按着额头：“我不是问你怎么来的，我是问你又过来干什么！我不能每天早上送一只猫出去散步！”</p><p>哈利说：“呃，其实，就是，我们想去莱斯特兰奇家的金库里找一件东西，需要你的帮助。”</p><p>“莱斯——”德拉科简直要昏过去了，“听着，波特，我帮不上你的忙，你也看到了，我姨妈就是个疯子而且她一直嫌我对黑魔王不够忠心。”</p><p>哈利眨着他的绿眼睛：“但我只能找你了，否则就得去跟拉环讨价还价。”</p><p>德拉科忍不住露出一个假笑，拖着腔调说：“看来就算是伟大的凤凰社也不能忍受那样的妖精。”</p><p>“拉环只是……算了，他的确不太能让人喜欢。”哈利抓着他乱糟糟的头发，“不过他至少替我们说了谎。”</p><p>德拉科问：“金库里的那个东西，很重要吗？”</p><p>哈利看着他的死对头说：“是，重要到能决定胜败。”</p><p>德拉科沉默片刻，然后说：“我想我要去找一趟我的母亲。”</p><p>“你答应了？”</p><p>“我不知道，我只能试试看。”</p><p>哈利一下从衣柜里跳了出来：“我知道你会答应。”</p><p>德拉科黑着脸，推着他的肩膀把他塞回柜子里：“自己给这个衣柜施好保护咒语，在我回来前别出来！”</p><p>山楂木魔杖在哈利手上漂亮地转了一圈。</p><p>*</p><p>赫敏第一时间叫了起来：“他是马尔福！哈利你别告诉我们你这两个晚上都是在他那边过的！”</p><p>“而我们则挤在小房子里凄惨地看拉环吃生肉！”罗恩帮腔。</p><p>赫敏指出：“罗纳德！这不是吃生肉的问题！”</p><p>罗恩举起双手：“好吧，哈利应该回来跟我们一起睡。可是说真的房间已经足够拥挤了。”</p><p>“也不是哈利睡在哪儿的问题！”</p><p>德拉科挑着眉毛问哈利：“他们一直这样？”</p><p>哈利点头：“这很好，不是吗？”</p><p>罗恩终于转过来，冲着他们两个大喊：“这是马尔福！”</p><p>德拉科点头：“显而易见，韦斯莱你没有认错。”</p><p>赫敏说：“哈利，你不能对马尔福用夺魂咒，神秘人肯定会发现的，如果他用摄神取念事情会变得更糟。”</p><p>“马尔福看起来像是被我用了夺魂咒？！”</p><p>“不然他怎么会一直抓着你的手？”</p><p>哈利和德拉科不知所措地对视了一眼，像被咬了一口那样立刻松开了对方。只是幻影移形之后忘记松开而已。只是那样。</p><p>哈利有点心虚地说：“呃，昨天马尔福让他们的家养小精灵代替主人在古灵阁做了预约，声明他会陪贝拉特里克斯去取东西，所以他必须在场。”</p><p>赫敏有点吃惊：“你告诉了他多少？”</p><p>德拉科假笑着说：“不涉及你们的秘密，我甚至不知道你们要去莱斯特兰奇家的金库里找什么。附带一提，我的大脑封闭术很好。”</p><p>“金库里有赫奇帕奇的金杯，我猜，”哈利飞快地说，“如果不是那个的话我也不知道会是什么，大概得找上一会儿。”</p><p>德拉科没就这一点多问，只是取出一个袋子递给赫敏，有点嫌弃的说：“你们要的东西，我姨妈的裙子。”</p><p>十分钟后，使用复方汤剂变成了贝拉特里克斯的赫敏扶着德拉科的手臂，不可一世地向着古灵阁进发。</p><p>罗恩和哈利打扮成不起眼的中年男巫跟在后面，一起盯着前面两人的背影。</p><p>罗恩酸溜溜地说：“他们就非得这么搀着吗，我看贝拉特里克斯平时自己走路不也走得挺好。”</p><p>哈利酸溜溜地附合：“是啊，我看马尔福跟他姨妈平时也不怎么亲近。”</p><p>罗恩死死盯着德拉科的手：“最好那个白鼬识相，他要是敢多碰一下赫敏，我会把他的爪子剁下来熬汤。”</p><p>哈利的脚步僵硬了。</p><p>罗恩不高兴德拉科跟赫敏亲近是应该的，毕竟赫敏是他的女朋友。可赫敏只有罗恩这一个男朋友，哈利·波特有什么好不高兴的！</p><p>*</p><p>感谢纳西莎借出的布莱克家族信物，德拉科顺利地取信了古灵阁的妖精。</p><p>感谢伏地魔的行为模板，莱斯特兰奇家的金库里的确放着赫奇帕奇的金杯。</p><p>感谢地下金库的瞎眼火龙，在被得到消息赶来妖精包围前，带着他们成功冲破石顶逃出了古灵阁。</p><p>并不感谢火龙把快因为高空飞行冻死的他们又丢进了冰冷的湖水。</p><p>德拉科捋着他湿漉漉的金发，冲着停在远处休憩的巨龙大吼：“它要是再多飞一会儿，我们就要变成冰块了！”</p><p>罗恩抱着嘴唇发青的赫敏吼回去：“所以你姨妈为什么不能穿条厚点的裙子！”</p><p>哈利坐在一边不说话。他也很冷，关节发僵，手几乎没有知觉，迫切需要一个热源，比如马尔福。当然他也知道这种情况下他过去跟马尔福拥抱也不算什么，可他就是不愿意这么做。感觉奇怪极了，任何意义上。</p><p>突然地，来自伏地魔的思维干扰了他，疼痛中哈利看到妖精恐惧地跪在地上，伏地魔一遍遍阴沉地质问：“冒名顶替者——什么冒名顶替者？”</p><p>那个人知道了。知道金杯已经被从古灵阁偷走……</p><p>他要去检查了，检查他的魂器，格兰芬多宝剑、戒指，挂坠盒、拉文克劳冠冕、纳吉尼——</p><p>“波特！”</p><p>哈利睁开眼睛，发现他躺在德拉科腿上，赫敏和罗恩围在一边，一副想说话又不敢随便说的样子。</p><p>哈利按着他的伤疤坐起来：“没什么，就是那个人知道金杯丢了。不过他以为是冒名顶替者干的。”</p><p>令人安心地，德拉科没追问哈利是怎么知道这些的、刚才的异样又代表了什么，只是上下打量了他一会儿，确认哈利还是跟以前一样完好，然后站起来说：“看来我应该离开了，你的朋友们有很多事想跟你商量的样子。”</p><p>哈利本能地站起来：“马尔福！”</p><p>德拉科看着他。</p><p>哈利犹豫了一下，发出邀请：“你可以跟我们一起。你知道，那个人那边很危险，如果他以后发现……你会死。”</p><p>德拉科看起来有点高兴：“没关系，那个人就算没有罪名也可以随意杀死他的追随者。我要去跟我的父母一起。”</p><p>幻影移形前，他轻声说：“再见。”</p><p>哈利看着那个斯莱特林身影消失的地方，自言自语：“我不喜欢他每次告别都像是在见最后一面。”</p><p>*</p><p>卢修斯盯着他的儿子：“你真的没有去古灵阁？”</p><p>德拉科紧紧握着拳保持镇定：“没有，父亲。我只是在庄园附近散心，跟昨天一样。”</p><p>“有四个人闯进了古灵阁。”卢修斯慢慢地说，“除了哈利·波特和他那两个跟班，还有一个是谁呢？”</p><p>“我不知道。韦斯莱家有一窝孩子。”德拉科看向他的父亲，“波特能弄到我的头发很正常，不是吗？”</p><p>卢修斯一言不发地审视德拉科。他的儿子肯定有哪里不一样了，如果他都能发现，黑魔王有可能注意不到吗？</p><p>纳西莎急匆匆地赶来：“卢修斯。”</p><p>卢修斯拍拍儿子的肩膀：“回去吧。记住你的大脑封闭术，不许偷懒。”</p><p>走出卢修斯的视线范围，德拉科才算放松一点。好极了，他再次把他的父母往失败的路上送了一点。但黑魔王赢了也不代表他们赢了。或许在黑魔王手下苟活比死去更痛苦。但他不可能眼看卢修斯和纳西莎死去。</p><p>已经够了，有关波特的事。德拉科尽力把那双绿眼睛丢到脑后，逼自己承认他一点都没有想念，一点都没有沮丧。</p><p>可怕的波特。</p><p>回到房间的时候，德拉科发现衣柜的门大大敞开着。他记得离开前是关上了的。</p><p>不祥的预感。</p><p>德拉科几乎是硬着头皮往衣柜那边走。放轻松，最多就是波特而已，没关系的——</p><p>“抱歉，我不知道还能带他去哪里躲一躲。”波特内疚地站在衣柜前，低着头躲避德拉科谴责的眼神，“只要过了月圆这几天就可以了，你看，莱姆斯是尼法朵拉的丈夫，尼法朵拉是你的表姐，这也算家庭互助。”</p><p>德拉科看向他的衣柜。那里面已经一件属于他的衣服都没有了，空间扩展咒帮助可怕的哈利·波特往里面放了个巨大的笼子，一匹巨狼正蹲在里面，温和地注视着他的两个学生。</p><p>德拉科叹息着说：“好吧，马尔福庄园也不是没有接待过狼人。确定卢平喝过狼毒药剂了？”</p><p>“确定。笼子只是以防万一的。”哈利坐在德拉科床上晃动着两条腿，“当然，你要是出了什么事也可以放莱姆斯出来，他肯定会帮你咬人。”</p><p>德拉科不禁在脑海里畅想了一下贝拉特里克斯长满狼毛的模样，打了个寒颤：“算了，我姨妈已经足够疯了。”</p><p>哈利对着他大笑。</p><p>*</p><p>看见克利切出现在他的衣柜时，德拉科已经完全麻木了。至少这个家养小精灵很讨他喜欢，会尊敬地叫他“德拉科少爷”，而且把卢平照顾得很好。</p><p>克利切唯一的问题是太爱讲雷古勒斯的事了，简直时时刻刻——好在德拉科并没有很反感这个，甚至还主动问这个老精灵：“那么他，我是说你的小主人，就那样背叛了神秘人？”</p><p>克利切流着眼泪：“是的——勇敢的雷古勒斯！他为了反抗黑魔王，宁愿让自己沉在冰冷的水底，而克利切，克利切甚至没能按他说的立刻毁掉这个挂坠盒！”</p><p>德拉科意识到了什么：“是波特毁掉了它。”</p><p>“是的。”克利切抹着眼睛，“哈利·波特毁掉了它。他是小天狼星的教子，格里莫广场12号的新主人，好吧，也是克利切现在的主人。”</p><p>德拉科忍不住笑了一声，认为波特肯定拿这个守旧的家养小精灵很头疼。</p><p>果然，克利切打理好衣柜那边，又开始忍不住收拾德拉科的床头柜，同时不断嘀咕着：“老克利切还是喜欢这里多一些，有两个布莱克在，真不错。”</p><p>有了克利切，更多人开始在德拉科的衣柜里往返，最开始是探望卢平，后来受了伤的金斯莱也来住过几天。需要的空间扩展咒越来越高级。有一期波特瞭望站在德拉科的衣柜里播报，韦斯莱家的红头发双胞胎似乎觉得在黑魔王隔壁干这个很刺激。如果卢修斯突发兴起要检查他儿子的衣柜，恭喜他拉开门就能看到一个凤凰社。完全弄不明白光明方的巫师一个个在想些什么，管他们呢。</p><p>卢平完全恢复的那天，对德拉科说：“我没想到哈利会这么相信你。更高兴你没有辜负他。”</p><p>德拉科慢慢地说：“波特点亮了熄灭的我。”</p><p>*</p><p>某个夜晚德拉科被衣柜那边的响动惊醒。他的第一反应是保护咒语失效了，然而下一刻就有一个熟悉的身体钻进了他的被子。</p><p>是波特。全身冰冷的救世主紧紧贴着他的手臂，哽咽着说：“……斯内普在你衣柜里。”</p><p>“斯内普！”德拉科一下子清醒地坐起来，“他是个食死徒！”</p><p>“他不是。”哈利抱着德拉科的腰，颤抖着说，“他是，嗯，间谍，卧底？反正是为了我妈妈……黑魔王要杀他，我们把他带了回来……我看了他的记忆，他跟邓布利多商量这一切的记忆……”</p><p>德拉科惊讶地察觉到哈利在崩溃，这个年轻的救世主并不是那么无坚不摧，抱住身边那个发抖的身体时，德拉科忽然意识到他们都是被伏地魔摧毁了一切的孩子。他尽力地拥抱哈利，不知道一个食死徒的胸膛能不能温暖一个英雄，而哈利靠在他肩膀上，低声说：“我找的那些东西都是魂器。”</p><p>“里德尔为了永生不死，分裂了他的灵魂，用黑魔法附着在器物上。只要魂器还在，他就能不断地复活，所以我必须把那些东西全毁掉。”</p><p>德拉科来不及消化这个惊人的秘密，抓着哈利的手臂问：“为什么要告诉我？为什么要在现在这个时候告诉我？”</p><p>哈利说：“因为我是最后一个魂器。他的灵魂，有一片在我脑子里。我跟金杯戒指挂坠盒没什么区别，是需要被毁掉的最后一个。”</p><p>德拉科愣在那里，嘶哑地说：“不可能……”</p><p>哈利闭上眼睛：“我也不想这是真的。但的确是这样。所以我会蛇佬腔，所以我可以感受那个人的思维，这一切都解释得通了。”</p><p>德拉科问：“那他能感觉到你吗？”</p><p>“以前可以，现在不行了。”哈利刚说完这句话，就感觉有什么灼热的东西在自己嘴唇上碰了一下。</p><p>他惊愕地睁开眼睛，发现德拉科那张英俊的脸离他只有不到一英寸的距离，他们的呼吸交融着，然后那个灼热的东西又回到了哈利的嘴唇上。</p><p>是德拉科的吻，滚烫而绝望。</p><p>哈利没法不回应他，没法不跟他热切纠缠。这样的亲吻不够甜蜜，也不够温柔，在爱情之外有更多的因素被附加在其中，绝大多数可能都是负面的，悲伤，恐惧，自我伤害——但他们两个真的需要极了这个吻，哈利的嘴唇被咬破，德拉科的手臂被抓出了血痕，快要不能呼吸的时候他们短暂地分开，然后再次拥抱在一起。</p><p>德拉科轻轻把哈利放在枕头上，抚摸他的头发：“我刚才那样，你不生气？”</p><p>哈利把额头贴在他掌心：“没人会因为爱生气。实际上我觉得好多了。”</p><p>德拉科没有否认“爱”这个词。他又开始亲吻哈利，像是想用嘴唇记住这个男孩。哈利呻吟着抓住德拉科柔软的金发，有点难耐地说：“我以为你会做得更多。”</p><p>德拉科的声线里充满压抑：“如果我的衣柜里没有装着一个正在抢救斯内普的医疗队的话，我肯定会的。”</p><p>哈利在他手臂上嘀咕：“悲惨的救世主，到死都是一个小处男。”</p><p>德拉科轻声说：“我愿意为你沉入水底。”</p><p>*</p><p>天亮的时候哈利已经离开了。德拉科知道他去了霍格沃茨，那里有拉文克劳丢失的冠冕。或许杀死纳吉尼是德拉科能为哈利做的唯一的事，可它几乎跟黑魔王形影不离。</p><p>“德拉科。”一个意外的访客，文森特·克拉布。</p><p>德拉科皱起眉头，从这个昔日好友脸上看到了令人不安的狂热。</p><p>克拉布向他靠近一步：“走啊，德拉科，听说波特回了霍格沃茨，我们去把他抓回来献给黑魔王，怎么样？”</p><p>德拉科拒绝了：“恐怕不行，我有别的任务要优先去做。”</p><p>克拉布说：“这样吗，那我只能跟高尔一起分享这个大功劳了。”</p><p>德拉科不快地说：“就好像你们一定能成功似的。如果波特真的回了霍格沃茨，你们两个还是呆在家里更好，免得惹出更多麻烦来。”</p><p>克拉布的脸色突然改变了，缓慢地问：“德拉科，你究竟，想不想抓波特？”</p><p>“我当然想。但是——”</p><p>“闭嘴，马尔福！”克拉布像野兽一样咆哮起来，“我再也不会听你的了！你根本没有什么优先任务，黑魔王早就看不上你们家了！”</p><p>纳西莎听到动静赶来的时候已经只剩德拉科一个人：“出什么事了，小龙？”</p><p>“没什么，克拉布来了一趟。”</p><p>德拉科竭力在心中劝服自己：克拉布他们根本不是波特的对手，完全不用为这件事担心。然而克拉布奇异的狂热神情一直在他眼前浮动，德拉科根本没法安下心来。</p><p>他不得不请求他的母亲：“妈妈，我想借用一下您的魔杖。我有……一件事要去做。我很快就会回来。”</p><p>纳西莎没有多问，就这么把魔杖递了过去：“我们明白。”</p><p>德拉科内疚地亲吻母亲的脸颊，头也不回地跑了出去，庄园外的阳光拥抱这个少年，让他的金发像宝石一样璀璨。</p><p>纳西莎从二楼的窗口目送她的儿子前往不知名的方向，提着裙摆转身走进德拉科封闭许久的房间。衣柜的门紧紧关着，这位夫人在上面轻轻敲了两下，说：“他选择了跟我们不同的立场。如果黑魔王失败，请看住德拉科，别让他回我们身边了。”</p><p>衣柜内传来三声敲击。</p><p>*</p><p>高耸的杂物堆之间，哈利跟克拉布和高尔对峙着，形成一种紧张的僵持。哈利要寻找的冠冕就在身后，可他没法转身去拿；贸然动手也不可取，一旦这些杂物堆坍塌下来，冠冕就会被埋在最深处难以寻找。</p><p>高尔傻乎乎地重复：“要把哈利·波特抓回去，抓回去，送给德拉科。”</p><p>克拉布纠正他：“别给我再提德拉科，你看看波特手里拿着的是谁的魔杖。”</p><p>高尔仔细看了一会儿：“德拉科的？”</p><p>克拉布大声嚷嚷：“爸爸告诉我，只有亲近的人之间才能交换魔杖。父母，兄弟，夫妻，好友。波特你居然能用德拉科的魔杖，你们两个是哪一种？”</p><p>高尔吃惊地看着哈利：“也许，呃，仇家也算亲近关系的一种？”</p><p>如果不是手里拿着魔杖，哈利真想给他鼓掌：“说得对，我和马尔福就是通过互相作对来增进了解的。”</p><p>克拉布眼中出现了那种不正常的狂热，他凶狠地、不顾一切地举起魔杖：“去死吧波特，阿瓦达——”</p><p>“除你武器！”</p><p>克拉布的魔杖高高飞起，像一只陀螺那样在半空中旋转，高尔抬起头呆呆看着，哈利趁机转身把拉文克劳的冠冕抓到了怀里。</p><p>而马尔福，德拉科·马尔福，出现在他刚刚站立的位置，代替了哈利跟克拉布和高尔对峙。</p><p>哈利拉住这个斯莱特林的衣袖：“你为什么过来！”</p><p>德拉科的目光落在哈利右手，慢吞吞地说：“我想，既然我的魔杖在这里，那么我也应该在这里。”</p><p>克拉布愤怒地大叫起来：“我就知道！我就知道！！！”</p><p>哈利突然地勾住德拉科的脖颈，喃喃地说：“魔杖替你选择对的巫师。”</p><p>德拉科低头给出了一个吻。就像昨天无数个吻中的任何一个。</p><p>肯定是这些吻把救世主的勇气传递给了他。德拉科忽然意识到他已经很久没有觉得害怕。他不怕严寒，不怕死亡，不怕无边的孤独和寂静，不怕烈火，不怕没有光的黑夜。</p><p>邪恶的黑魔法火焰从克拉布魔杖中蹿出，火舌吞噬下的杂物堆一边坍塌一边发出巨大的爆燃声，仿佛一场热烈而盛大的礼炮，高尔还在不明所以地鼓掌：“祝，祝贺你们？”</p><p>德拉科和哈利一边一个拉住他：“谢谢祝福。”</p><p>“跑——！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 衣柜的后续处理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卢修斯艰难地睁开眼睛：“西茜？我睡着了吗？”</p><p>纳西莎微笑着说：“不，你只是昏过去了。”</p><p>卢修斯咆哮着：“这不可能！我，从来不知道，我的庄园里，有，一个，凤凰社分部！！！”</p><p>哈利作为唯一被正式招待的客人，正乖巧地坐在沙发上，对刚才发生的一切感到非常尴尬。和他一起来的几个傲罗站在他身后，明显地正忍着不笑出声。（不知道让他们想笑的究竟是卢修斯还是哈利·波特。）</p><p>哈利只能硬着头皮说：“但是真的有，马尔福先生。逃散的食死徒很可能会因为这个攻击你们，所以这段时间会有傲罗留在马尔福庄园……”</p><p>卢修斯像是要喘不上气：“傲罗！”</p><p>纳西莎安慰他：“别这样，卢修斯。要知道你能被威森加摩宣布无罪，就是因为我们支持了这个凤凰社分部。”</p><p>卢修斯：“我们支持了什么？”</p><p>“凤凰社分部。”纳西莎好心地指出，“小龙离开后，你还帮我去他的房间施了很多保护咒语，是不是？”</p><p>卢修斯痛心地说：“我以为德拉科只是藏了什么跟哈利·波特有关的东西！”</p><p>哈利更加尴尬，严格来说德拉科最开始藏的就是一个哈利·波特。他身后的傲罗们已经开始窃窃私语，丽塔·斯基特的名字被频频提起——哈利突然意识到，卢修斯肯定还没看过《预言家日报》。</p><p>*</p><p>德拉科回到房间的时候发现衣柜的门虚掩着，一个波特抱着他的枕头穿着他的睡袍在他的床上睡着了。</p><p>“怎么又跑来了……”德拉科在床沿坐下，嘀咕着，“不是说要跟傲罗一起行动吗，永远不遵守规章的波特。”</p><p>感觉到另一个人的体温，哈利闭着眼睛往德拉科这边滚了一下，袍子散开了，一条光溜溜的腿蹭在床单上，脚踝上有几道快愈合的伤痕，淡红色，那条腿因此变得不完美，但更加动人。</p><p>德拉科瞪着他喃喃：“你是故意的。”</p><p>他抓住了那只脚踝，轻轻用指腹摩挲那些伤痕。他们都是十七岁，身体健康，精力充沛，只是这样简单的抚摸就让德拉科硬了起来，迷迷糊糊的哈利显然更诚实，他在这种爱抚中发出细小的鼻音，小动物一样难耐地蹭着床单。</p><p>德拉科放开他的脚踝时，哈利不情愿地从睡梦中醒来，试图去追回刚才的爱抚：“德——德拉科？”</p><p>德拉科谨慎地关紧衣柜的门，然后抱着手臂宣布：“哈利·波特，我不能忍受你明天起床的时候依旧是个小处男。”</p><p>哈利呆呆地看着这个斯莱特林一边朝着自己走来，一边利落地解开他的领带，他的衬衫……哈利没法把视线从那只手上挪开。他承认他爱德拉科，从灵魂上，但现在他感受到另一种肤浅的肉体吸引，这一刻他觉得就算马尔福还是一年前那个值得被喂给纳吉尼的混蛋也没关系，只要他还是用这种性感的方式走向他，还是用那双漩涡一样的眼睛盯着他，哈利照样会迫不及待地想跟这个混蛋做爱。</p><p>金发的混蛋抱住了哈利，狠狠抓着他的头发亲吻他。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，腰腹间立刻感受到对方硬得石头一样的性器，德拉科喘息着把哈利按在双臂间，粗鲁地亲吻他的嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨，一连串殷红的吻痕到了最后变成渗血的齿印，看起来比脚踝上那些小伤痕还要惨烈。</p><p>哈利抱着他的肩背：“我真怀疑你想用这些吻杀死我。”</p><p>德拉科按着他：“如果我还是恨你，我肯定会这么干，你值得，太值得了。”</p><p>哈利睁大他的绿眼睛：“因为恨我比你先抓到金色飞贼，就在更衣室里气得吻我？”</p><p>德拉科勾着嘴唇说：“还会直接干你。”</p><p>——他的手指毫无预兆地戳进了哈利的身体，在滚烫的甬道中用力转动。</p><p>“嘶……”哈利难以控制地蜷起身体，然后获得了一些安抚性的亲吻。非常奇怪地，这些轻柔的吻并没让哈利觉得好过，反而使他感到一种不满，他不想要这种温和的、小心翼翼的……</p><p>德拉科突然地增加了手指的数量，并且咬着哈利的嘴唇不让自己的猎物叫出来。他的瞳孔已经变成一种幽暗的深灰色，他对哈利说：“你完了，我忍不下去了。”</p><p>哈利死死掐着这个斯莱特林的手臂，感觉着对方完全勃起的阴茎野蛮地顶进自己的身体。</p><p>就是这个。他需要的。几乎没有适应的时间，德拉科就抓着他的腿像疯了一样在他体内抽插，疼痛携裹着火焰一样的快感失速流窜，哈利大脑空白，觉得他再过五秒钟就要理智崩溃。</p><p>五秒钟后他的手指陷入德拉科的后背，发出抽泣一样的呻吟，然后是十秒，一分钟，十五分钟。到了最后他抓着德拉科的手臂觉得这件事该结束了，一个刚被带上床的处男绝对不该承受这么多，可他恶劣的情人还是一边干着他一边捋着他直直挺立的性器。哈利相信自己射出来的时候大脑已经完全融化了，他神情恍惚，呜咽着倒在枕头上喘息，下一刻德拉科来吻他，那人的金发被汗水打湿，十分性感地垂在脸颊边，哈利被自己年轻的身体惊呆了——他居然又开始渴望这个混蛋，在一场可怕的性爱刚刚结束后。</p><p>好在德拉科也跟他一样。金发巫师甚至向他道歉，声称如果不是哈利过于火辣以至于他难以自控，他本来应该坚持更久。他们抱在一起互相抚摸，很快就又黏在了一起。</p><p>这次德拉科让哈利坐在自己腿上，抓着他的腰一点点进入。这个姿势很棒，哈利得以自己掌控节奏，撑不住的时候他可以趴在德拉科肩膀上，任由对方给他一些甜蜜的亲吻和安抚。</p><p>然而这种温吞的亲热很快又变得令人不满足起来，先是德拉科按着他的力气失控地增大，接着哈利也变得想要更多，他一再地磨蹭对方的身体，直到如愿以偿被重新丢在床上。他的身体被弯折到不可思议的程度，德拉科扶着嚣张的肉棒顶了进来：“我爱你。”</p><p>接下来哈利变成了空白的烟花。失航的船。盲目的候鸟，或者无声地琴。他不得不需要另一半来填补，填进他的身体，填进他的灵魂。他和德拉科在肤浅的肉体欢愉中动情地接吻，全心地让他们相爱的灵魂交融。</p><p>漫长的射精后他们仍然紧紧拥抱在一起，谁都不想做先放手的那一个。德拉科的手臂和肩膀被抓出一道道乱七八糟的血痕，看起来像是刚跟一头狮子搏斗过，而哈利更不怎么样，他腿间淌满了精液，刺痛的屁股里还含着德拉科半软的性器。</p><p>“哈利？”德拉科提议，“去浴室吗？放点热水……”</p><p>哈利立刻开始想念那个舒适的浴缸。他酸软的肌肉的确需要一点热水。那个浴缸肯定装得下他们两个。在浴缸里也是个不错的选择。</p><p>显而易见，德拉科跟他想法类似，那根埋在他体内的东西又开始蠢蠢欲动——他恨十七岁无穷的精力和冲动！</p><p>就在这时，衣柜的门突然地动了一下。</p><p>德拉科几乎立刻抓起睡袍（也可能是别的什么布）尽可能地遮住他们两个，好让他们不至于颜面全无……不过也差不多了。</p><p>西弗勒斯·斯内普教授阴沉着脸出现在德拉科的衣柜里，用那种课堂上常见的可怕目光看了一会儿德拉科“精彩”的手臂和哈利快烧起来的脸，慢慢地说：“我认为，基于目前还有许多食死徒逃亡在外，救世主不应该信任这么容易破解的保护咒语。”</p><p>“格兰芬多扣一百分。”</p><p>*</p><p>第二天一早，德拉科带着哈利一起下楼的时候，突然严肃地问：“哈利，你说新部长有没有意向建一个霍格沃茨保卫战纪念馆？我愿意立刻把那个衣柜捐进去。”</p><p>哈利立刻同意：“好想法，我马上就跟金斯莱说！最好下午就把它搬走，不管它多么有纪念意义我再也不想在床边看到它了！”</p><p>——感谢霍格沃茨还没恢复教学，否则哈利待会儿就要坐在礼堂里，眼睁睁看着格兰芬多的红宝石少下去，然后所有学院同学围着他惊恐地问：“真的吗，哈利！斯内普扣了我们整整一百分就因为你被抓到跟马尔福在一起鬼混？！”</p><p>不要！梅林保佑千万不要！</p><p>马尔福夫妇已经提前坐上餐桌了，看见他们两个，纳西莎有点惊讶：“亲爱的，我以为你们不会这么早起来。”</p><p>年轻人们尴尬地就座。不是很想说这都是因为热心的斯莱特林院长专程在半夜教育他们要节制。</p><p>卢修斯的目光疑惑地扫过自己儿子搂在救世主腰上的手臂，皱起眉头：“德拉科，波特先生是受了伤不能自己行动吗？”</p><p>德拉科愣了一下：“呃，爸爸？您还没看到《预言家日报》？”</p><p>哈利羞愧地说：“昨天你爸晕过去了，还没来得及给他看那个。”</p><p>卢修斯再次感到呼吸困难：“《预言家日报》上又有什么？！”</p><p>德拉科宽慰他的父亲：“其实也没什么，丽塔·斯基特根本写不出几句真话，大家都知道。”</p><p>卢修斯已经从妻子手中接过报纸，视死如归地翻开，头版上一行醒目的标题尖刀一样扎入他脑海：《绝望的浪漫——在黑魔王头顶上接吻》。</p><p>他松了一口气：“又是这种乱七八糟的花边消息，《预言家日报》也要靠玩小手段来吸引巫师了吗？看看这写的都是什么，‘纯血家族继承人和战争英雄在伏地魔尸体前拥吻’，‘在黑暗的食死徒据点里他想起那双动人的绿眼睛，想起那些甜美的秘密约会’，‘一行泪水涌出，但他绝不能出声，以免被他恋人那个疯狂的食死徒姨妈发现端倪’——”</p><p>卢修斯的抱怨停止了，他的脸色变得愈发惨白，紧张地问：“西茜，你说，疯狂的食死徒姨妈，是很常见的东西吗？”</p><p>德拉科不得不坦白：“对不起，父亲，这就是我说不必再考虑任何纯血家族女孩的原因……我爱哈利。”</p><p>卢修斯的声音在颤抖：“哪个哈利？”</p><p>绿眼睛的哈利·波特，打败了黑魔王的救世主，魔法界的少年英雄，一言不发地坐到了德拉科腿上。再明白不过的回答了，就是这一个哈利。</p><p>卢修斯捂着心口靠在了椅背上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>